Phrase
by Alenta93
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, keheningan diantara bangku yang telah kosong. Mentari sore yang membiaskan kehangatan menyinari ruang kelas yang sepi sejak bel panjang berbunyi nyaring. / "Kenapa di sini?" Akhirnya terlontar juga. / Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang disimpan di kepala dan enggan disuarakan. / MidoTaka TakaMido / drabble repost for Midorima's b'day / 7.7 おタンおめ、緑んー


**[Challenge] - Phrase**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Phrase** © **Alenta93**

.

 **Length :** 1030 words

 **Pairing :** MidorimaXTakao / TakaoXMidorima

 **Genre[s] :** hurt/comfort, friendship, romance

 **Warning[s] :** drabble, hints shonen-ai, [miss] typos-ketik via hape

 **Summary :**

Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, di antara bangku yang telah kosong. Mentari sore yang membiaskan kehangatan menyinari ruang kelas yang sepi sejak bel panjang berbunyi nyaring.

"Kenapa di sini?" Akhirnya terlontar juga.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang disimpan di kepala dan enggan disuarakan.

 **.**

 **Comments :**

Halo, balik lagi saya repost drabble dari facebook .. masih di bawah tagline #NulisRandom2015 .. kali ini dengan pairing MidoTaka/TakaMido ..

saya bikin ini terinspirasi dari fanart yang ada di cover image~ big thank's to the fanartist *u*/

Hai, please read n enjoy :D

.

.

 **Phrase**

.

.

.

3.45 pm.

Midorima Shintarou menatap jam pada layar ponselnya sebelum menutup flip ponsel itu dalam satu gerakan lalu mengantonginya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bergerak membuka buku dalam tangannya. Memposisikannya dalam jarak baca, sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter lebih dari matanya di balik lensa kaca itu.

Manik _emerald_ nya perlahan bergerak menapaki kata demi kata pada tulisan kecil yang tercetak rapi dalam buku itu. Otaknya mencerna. Ia hendak mengumpulkan segenap perhatiannya untuk fokus pada bacaannya saat pintu depan ruang kelasnya terbuka.

Grak.

Suara derit kasar pintu yang digeser itu menyumbang suara dan menggetarkan gendang telinga milik satu-satunya pemuda yang masih duduk tenang di kelas yang telah kosong-sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu duduk di bangku paling belakang, deretan dekat jendela.

"Shin-chan~ menunggu seseorang _lagi_?"

Lengkingan dari seorang pemuda _raven_ mengalir bersama udara, menggema mengisi kelas. Diiringi dengan derap langkah yang membawa pemuda mungil itu menyusuri deretan bangku-bangku yang telah kosong.

"Hn." Midorima hanya menggumam, menjawab pertanyan pemuda yang menghampirinya. Seharusnya, tanpa perlu dijawab pun, Takao Kazunari sudah mengerti jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Karena sependengar telinga Midorima, Takao mengucapkan kata 'lagi' dalam kalimat tanyanya tadi.

"Kalian selalu pulang bersama." Ujar Takao. Pemuda _raven_ itu bergerak mengambil duduk pada kursi kosong yang teronggok persis di depan meja Midorima. Mengambil duduk menghadap pemuda tinggi itu. Sesekali ia biarkan dagunya mendarat pada sandaran kursi. Menelengkan kepala, Takao melempar kepingan _onyx_ nya, mencoba menilik _emerald_ di balik lensa minus itu. "Apa hari ini dia akan kemari?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab. Tangan kiri Midorima bergerak membenahi posisi kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Tentu saja' _nodayo_." Meski begitu, toh Midorima tetap menyumbang suaranya memberikan jawaban.

Jarum jam terus bergerak. Detik berlari mengikuti waktu. Perlahan, awan berarak lembut tertiup angin. Menyembunyikan biasan sinar _orange_ yang dibagi oleh pemilik pusat tata surya itu. Hanya beberapa saat, sebelum kembali membirkan jingga kemerahan kembali mengisi kanvas alam yang luas, menyinarinya.

Angin musim gugur bertiup, menghantarkan sensasi dingin yang menyusupi ruang kelas melalui celah jendela geser yang terbuka. Menerbangkan sisian korden yang disingkap di pojok, ujung jendela.

Takao mengedikkan bahunya sesaat, sebelum bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali sibuk dengan boneka _Teddy Bear_ mungil di tangannya. Ya, Midorima bilang, itu _lucky_ _item_ -untuk zodiak _cancer_ -nya hari ini. Pemuda _emerald_ itu ternyata hobi mendengar _Oha-Asa_ setiap pagi. Benar-benar melenceng dari kesan fisiknya.

"Kenapa di sini?" Akhirnya terlontar juga.

Alih-alih fokus, sebenarnya, sejak jarum jam masih menunjuk pada angka empat dan dua belas, Midorima Shintarou sudah kehilangan fokusnya. Ia tak kunjung membalik halaman buku itu. Buku di tangannya ia anggurkan, meski mata _emerald_ nya berpura-pura mencerna kalimat demi kalimat di dalamnya.

Takao mengangkat kepala. Gerakan tangannya yang memainkan _Teddy Bear_ itu terhenti, mengambang di udara. Tertegun. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah menggumamkan, "Eh!?"

Midorima berdeham. Masih tak mau menyingkirkan buku itu dari tangannya. "Kenapa kau di sini' _nodayo_?" Ulangnya.

Tawa adalah jawaban yang pemuda _raven_ itu pilih. "Menemanimu." Jawabnya santai sebelum kembali sibuk dengan _Teddy Bear lucky item_ itu, seolah pertanyaan Midorima hanya angin lalu.

Tanpa Takao tahu, Midorima menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuknya. Tapi toh Midorima tak pernah menyuarakannya. Pertanyaan itu hanya berputar di kepala pintarnya. Mengambang di sana dan mengacaukan fokusnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.55 pm saat Midorima bergerak menutup buku di tangannya dan beralih menarik ponsel dari sakunya. Menutup flip ponsel, Midorima menatap lurus keluar, menembus jendela di sampingnya.

"Kenapa, Shin-chan?" Takao turut memandang ke arah yang sama. "Tidak akan turun hujan kan? Aku tidak membawa payung!"

Midorima menggeleng, "Ramalan cuaca tidak mengatakan demikian." Tuturnya yang disambut hening. Midorima menarik pandangannya, mengarahkannya pada sosok mungil pemuda di depannya. Menatapnya lama dari balik kacamata. Takao terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya tak lama setelah benda itu bergetar.

Midorima Shintarou tak pernah tahu apa maksud dari jawaban pemuda _raven_ yang duduk di depannya ini. "Menemanimu." Katanya tadi diselingi tawa. Untuk apa? Kalau hanya menunggu, Midorima tak pernah keberatan menunggu seorang diri. Toh ia memang harus menunggu. Ia tak pernah tahu alasan pemuda itu berada di sini, di kelasnya, saat jam sudah jauh meninggalkan jam pulang sekolah ketika bel panjang berbunyi-pukul 3.30 tadi.

Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub. Ya, Midorima mengakui mereka tergabung dalam klub basket sekolahnya. Yang ia tahu hanya sebatas; Takao Kazunari, satu-satunya siswa kelas satu-selain dirinya-yang masuk menjadi _starter_ tim. Kemampuannya boleh juga, gerakannya gesit dan cukup mengimbangi permainan basket Midorima.

"Belum datang, Shin-chan?"

Suara Takao menginterupsi, menarik pikiran Midorima kembali pada realita. Ia mendapati pemuda itu menoleh keluar jendela, mengamati pintu gerbang depan sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari sudut kelasnya.

Sedikit menolehkan kepala, Midorima turut menyapukan pandangan pada gerbang sekolah. "Seharusnya sudah' _nodayo_." Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Apa keretanya _delay_?" Timpal Takao.

"Mungkin sa-"

Midorima belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat manik _emerald_ itu menangkap sosok gadis dengan seragam _sailor_ lengan panjang berlari-lari menghampiri gerbang sekolah. Dengan nafas terengah, gadis itu membuka flip ponselnya, mengetik sesaat sebelum menempelkan benda itu di sisi telinga.

Ponsel Midorima yang teronggok di meja bergetar dengan lampu berkedip, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Meraih buku dan memasukkanya dalam tas dengan satu gerakan cepat, Midorima membuka sedikit flip ponselnya sebelum menutupnya kembali, menandakan ia sudah menerima panggilan itu dan menyuruh si gadis menunggu sejenak.

"Takao-"

"Sama-sama, Shin-chan~" Senyum Takao lebar, seolah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu. Dan Takao sengaja menyelanya karena akan sangat memakan waktu bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou meski hanya untuk sekedar mengucap satu frase itu.

Takao turut beranjak dari duduk seraya mengangsurkan _Teddy Bear_ yang semula dibawa-bawanya. Segera setelah menerimanya, Midorima melesat keluar. Derit pintu yang di geser terbuka menimbulkan suara di antara keheningan. Takao hanya menatap bagaimana pemuda itu terburu-buru. _Sama sekali bukan Shin-chan_ , katanya.

Namun, sebelum sosok tinggi itu lenyap dari tatapan manik _onyx_ Takao, Midorima membalik tubuhnya, membuka mulutnya. "Terima kasih, Takao. Sampai besok' _nodayo_."

Aliran suara itu sampai pada telinga Takao, menyusupi indera pendengarnya, merayap dan dicerna otaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Takao mendengus. Sudah berapa lama ia menemani Midorima di setiap sore? Meski itu semua atas keinginannya sendiri, tapi Takao benar-benar menghargai frase yang jarang terlontar dari pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu.

Tanpa Takao tahu, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan gerbang depan, Midorima mendongakkan kepala, menyempatkan kepingan _emerald_ nya menyapu jajaran jendela kelas di lantai dua. Tanpa tahu, sosok yang dicarinya masih berdiri di sana, bergeming di tempat yang sama, tak bergerak seinchi pun.

.

.

.

#NulisRandom2015 late #part19 #Phrase #28Juni

.

.

 **FiN**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

hwkwkwk jujur saya suka interaksi MidoTaka/TakaMido .. somehow manis, tapi bisa dibikin angsty hurt juga, dan selalu bikin trenyuh TwT

Beberapa kali saya baca fanfic n doujinnya .. cuma ini masih kali ke dua saya nulis pairing ini .. dan menurut saya Takao nya OOC di siniiiii akh! *headbang ama tembok* maafkan saya, minna~ Mohon komen, kritik n sarannya~ *bows*

Nggak lupa, makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir n baca fanfic ini .. :*

Regards,

_Natha


End file.
